No Boys allowed!
by badkitty61589
Summary: The guys at Fairy Tail are really giving the girls a hard time. What they need, according to Mirajane, is a girls night! No Boys Allowed! In how many was can this get interesting? Nalu,Gale,Bixana,and Jerza.
1. Guys are Idiots!

Hey everyone!

I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters!

Read&Review&Enjoy!

:)

* * *

><p>Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Natsu walked into the Guild. Well the girls stomped in straight to the bar to Mirajane; Natsu was dragging his feet behind them groveling.<p>

"But I said sorry!" Natsu whined at Lucy's feet. She scoffed and moved to another seat. The pink haired boy followed her every time she moved.

"Lucyyyy" Natsu whined once more, she finally had enough and stood up.

"I can't stand this you guys I'm going home." She said to the girls, the two nodded. Turning to Natsu she grit her teeth,

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME HOME." She turned and exited the guild. Not even thinking about the warning she had just given him Natsu started in the direction she went.

"He is never going to learn is he?" Mirajane shook her head watching the boy go.

"So what did he do this time?" Mira asked as she handed Levy her usual plate of eggs.

"He burned Lucy's brand new bag" Levy stated as she digged into the eggs. Erza's fist tightened as she recalled what happened earlier that morning.

_She had arrived at Lucy's apartment only to see the mess that the dragon slayer had left. Lucy was devastated when she saw her purse was reduced to a pile of blackened ashes. As they left her apartment they ran straight into Natsu. As soon as she saw the boy she reequipped a giant mallet and gave the boy a good whack. Lucy had told her to stop because 'it wouldn't do any good any way'. Natsu could not understand why Lucy was mad at him, without asking why he just started apologizing._

Erza sighed, Mirajane was right, Natsu will never learn. Levy had finished her plate and set it aside.

"I think Lu-chan needs a shopping trip." She tucked her hair behind her ear. Erza curtly nodded. The doors of the guild opened to a smiling blue haired mage. She saw the girls at the bar and sped over.

"Hi Juvai, why so happy?" Mirajane asked as she took Levy's plate away. Levy and Erza turned to the beaming girl next to them.

"Juvia has made Gray-sama a gift!" She held up the bag she had been carrying with her.

"Oh! What did you make?" Levy asked on the edge of her seat. Juvia reached into the bag and pulled out a striped blue sweater. The girls smiled,

"That's very nice Juvia." Erza said examining the knitting. Mirajane nodded,

"Good job Juvia! Have you told Gray that you like him yet?" She knew how much Juvia was pining for him. Juvia blushed and placed the sweater back in the bag.

"Juvia is going to try for sure today." She placed the bag on her lap.

"What are you trying today, Juvia?" a gruff voice made all four girls jump. Juvia turned an even brighter shade of red.

"N-nothing Gajeel-kun." Juvia stammered as she tried to control her heartbeat. She and Gajeel were friends but she had never before talked with him about boys or liking anyone. This was not the type of moment she had ever imagined with her dear friend. Gajeel had placed his arm around his girlfriend, Levy.

"Oh come on Juvia, you can tell me." Gajeel urged the girl to speak.

"Gajeel!" Levy started,

"Leave Juvia." She gave him a look that said, _Drop it_. Unfortunately he was no good with facial hints.

"Juvia, Speak." Gajeel pestered once more.

"J-juvia…" She started her face still red. She clutched the bag in her hands.

"Likes…" She continued. She took a deep breath while fiddling with the ribbons on the bag. Gajeel could not wait any longer. He yanked the bag out of her hands and Erza jumped from her seat, swords drawn.

"Woah! Calm down I just want to see what Juvia likes!" Gajeel reached into the bag and Juvia stood in front of him. He pulled out the sweater and held it up in front of him.

"What is this?" Gajeel asked, still holding the gift up. Unbeknownst to them they had gained a viewer. Juvia looked at the ground cheeks still flaming red.

"Well? Juvia what the hell is this?" Gajeel asked once more. Juvia was then startled when a new voice chimed in,

"So in the end it was Gajeel?" The new voice spoke slowly, not believing exactly what was in front of his eyes. Juvia was in shock and could not bring herself to look up. She attempted to speak but no sound came out of her mouth. The new voice gave a very small huff, apparently hurt.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone. That's a nice sweater you've made Juvia." They took a sharp turn and walked off. Everyone was completely frozen at what had just happened. The first sound heard was Gajeel's yelp.

"Wah! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm where Levy had smacked him. She was fuming.

"Gajeel look what you've done!" She was furious and smacked his arm again.

"What the hell!" He yelled back at her.

"I'll see you later, Go find Lily or something." She attempted to push him away.

"Whatever." He dumped the sweater in Juvia's hands and walked off with his hands in his pockets. The girls were silent. Juvia was still standing looking down, only now the sweater was in her hands.

"Juvia…" Mirajane broke the silence.

"Juvia it's alright." She continued. Juvia slowly lifted her head, her face now pale. Her eyes were large and were filled with sadness. Levy got up and put an arm around her friend. She led her to her chair and sat her down. Erza stood up,

"I'll go teach him a lesson." She reequipped an axe.

"NO!" Juvia shouted. She held the sweater close to her now. Erza slowly took her seat. Mirajane saw the girls sitting in silence, neither one happy.

"Well some day this has been." The three girls looked up.

"First Lucy has issues with Natsu, Now Levy's boyfriend makes a huge misunderstanding with Gray." Mirajane wiped down the counter.

"You girls need a girls night, no boys allowed." Mira smiled, Levy liked the idea immediately. Erza sighed.

"I don't need to worry about guy trouble." She stated. Mira huffed,

"Don't get me started on you and Jellal!" She pointed at Erza. Erza's face was in pure shock, as small blush started creeping up her cheeks. That was when Juvia let out a small giggle.

"Juvia would like to hear about this Jellal guy." She was looking over at Erza.

"Then it's settled! Girls night tonight, no boys allowed." She beamed and started getting drinks for the other customers around.

"I'll tell Lu-chan!" Levy hopped up and ran out of the guild to tell Lucy. Erza and Juvia were still at the bar, both thinking the same thing. A girls night could be just what they needed.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

All she could feel at the moment was something moving up and down the nape of her neck. She kept her eyes closed trying to remember where she was. She had gone out to dinner with her boyfriend, Oh! Of course the decided to go to his place, so she must be in his bed!

"Canaaa" He crooned. She felt his arm slink over her waist. He moved himself closer to her; she felt his lips on her neck. She smiled and let him have his fun before she 'woke up'. She leaned back into his body enjoying the warmth.

"Canaaa" He crooned again, his hand now making its way up to her chest. She sighed; there would be times where she could not believe that he was older than her.

"Don't even think about it." She said, eyes still closed. He jumped on all fours above her.

"You're awake!" He waited. She opened one eye and saw his dark red eyes above her glittering with mischief.

"Let me sleep a nit moreeee" She moaned closing her eye and placing her arm over her face. There was no response; Cana thought he would actually let her sleep. That was until she felt his tongue finding its way from her belly button up to her neck.

"Come on babe." He gave her a quick peck. Cana opened her eyes and saw the lust now in his eyes,

"Let's go for round five!" Cana grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head.

"I said sleep." She rolled on her side. He let himself drop on top of her.

"Really Bixlow?" She tried pushing him off but he wasn't having that. He let out small chuckles as they wrestled around. She finally managed to get on top of him. She was so tired and it was too early to deal with such a child. She was about to get up when he grabbed her hips.

"No babe." He growled. She saw her bikini top above his head. She gave a little smirk, she leaned down, noses touching. He went for a kiss and she reached above him to grab her top. She let him kiss her as she tied her top on. As soon as he loosened his grip on her hips she got up and found her Capri's on the floor. Pulling them up she turned around to see Bixlow lying on his bed. He had a childish pout,

"Oh come on babe let's fuck." He whined. She huffed.

"Bixlow is that all you have me around for?" She stared at him. He shrugged,

"But it's fun." He sat up. She couldn't believe him. She grabbed her bag.

"Cana don't go!" He yelled as she left the room. He got up,

"Come on." He saw the front door close.

"REALLY?" He kicked an empty beer can and went back to his room. What the fuck happened?

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a comment!<p>

Also about 2 more chapters coming up!

Stay tuned!

:)

P.S.

I have more Fairytail Stories!


	2. Let the Night Begin!

Hey Everyone!

Sorry for the delay!

I am working on getting a new laptop, so I look forward to that these coming weeks.

As soon as that is in my hands I hope to finish this story!

Again, Sorry.

Read&Review&Enjoy!

* * *

><p>No Boys Allowed!<p>

Mirajane could not believe the behavior of the Fairy Tail guys. She was so glad that she was going to have a girls night with her friends. It would be the only thing to cheer up the girls. She cleaned her room and set up three bean bags around her coffee table in front of her TV. She went and bought chocolates, popcorn, Ice cream, and beer for Cana. Mira had set up the food all on the coffe table. She was proud of her progress so far. She then dug through her movies and found chick flicks for the girls. She placed them alongside the popcorn on the coffee table. She moved her small armchair near the bean bags and let herself drop into it. Yes this was going to be a night they all needed.

"Miraaa" She heard someone yell from the door. She stood up, stretched, and walked to the door.

"Yes," She opened the door,

"Oh! Cana! Hi, come in." Mira ushered her friend in. Cana walked in and slumped into a blue bean bag.

"You wont believe how Bixlow was today." Cana started as she swiped a beer from the coffee table.

"I mean yesterday was great, we had dinner at a nice restaurant. We went to his house and messed around. I even slept over. It was so nice." Cana sighed.

"And? What happened?" Mira ushered her to continue as she closed the door and took her seat in the armchair.

"Well this morning all was going well until he was all 'lets go round five!' and 'lets fuck'." Cana chugged the rest of her beer.

"Ugh Mira all he wanted was to do me!" She sank deeper into the bean bag.

"I actually like him." Cana closed her eyes. Mira moved to Cana and kneeled next to her.

"Don't worry Cana you came to the right place. Tonight is just a night to relax without idiot guys." Mira smiled.

"Good cause I need a night off." Cana laughed. A knock sounded at the door. Mira stood up,

"Help yourself to snacks Cana." Mira opened the door.

"Hi Levy, Hey Lucy!" Mira ushered the two girls in.

"Oh Mira this is exactly what I needed!" Lucy jumped onto the red bean bag next to Cana.

"It was so hard to sneak out of my apartment, Natsu came back and was moping around." Lucy took off her boots.

"What did Natsu do this time?" Cana asked as she took her sandals off. Levy had taken the third bean bag next to Lucy.

"Oh I don't even want to talk about his stupidity right now, lets just say he wont leave me alone." Lucy grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"I just hope Juvia shows up, I feel so bad about what happened this morning." Levy mumbled as she took some popcorn as well.

"Oh dear, do I want to know?" Cana added as she took a chocolate.

"Lets just say Gajeel is a bit dense." Levy said while leaning back into her bean bag.

"He just can read the emotion of the situation." Mirajane walked into the room with non-alcoholic drinks.

"Thanks Mira!" Levy said as she grabbed a strawberry banana shake.

"Why are guys so so…ugh I cant even come up with a good word." Cana gave up as she relaxed into the bean bag. Lucy sighed,

"Don't worry I cant come up with a word either." Lucy started sifting through the movies that were on the coffee table, another knock sounded at the door. Everyone looked up as Mira headed to the door. She turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Yay! Hi Erza, Hi Juvia!" Mira let the girls in and closed the door. Juvia walked over and sat in between Lucy and Levy.

"Juvia decided to come to the girls night after Erza came to my room." Juvia was looking down.

"She almost didn't want to come!" Erza exclaimed as she sat in between Lucy and Cana.

"Luckily I convinced her." Erza smiled and grabbed a chocolate with strawberry filling.

"Oh Juvia, trust me you need this night." Cana said as she grabbed another beer. Juvia sighed and leaned on Levy's bean bag.

"Juvia supposes so." She thought of the incident that occurred earlier and grimaced.

"Don't worry Juvia, the whole point of this night is to forget stupid boys for at least a night." Mira squeezed Juvias shoulder then stood in front of the girls.

"So girls what should we do first? Chick flick or girl talk?" Mira smiled, this was going to be a good night, they needed this.

**Bixlow**

Bixlow had been sitting in Freed's kitchen for the past few hours going over this morning in his head. What the hell happened? He couldn't think of anything wrong. He had woken up with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms and thought she was super sexy. Of course he wanted to fuck, what guy wouldn't after waking up with a beauty? He let his head drop onto the table.

"Explain to me again why you are here in your boxers." Freed asked as he put his book down. He had gotten a book on runes from Mirajane and so far there have been so many interruptions that he hadn't been able to really get into it.

"Cana went crazy this morning." Bixlow mumbled into the table.

"I still don't see why you couldn't put on some pants." Freed continued. Bixlow slammed his hand on the table,

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT ON PANTS? FINE I WILL!" He stood up and left the kitchen. Freed was curious as to where the guy went. Hearing no noise he figured it was safe to read his book. He opened to the second page and started to read. As soon as he reached the third line when Bixlow came stomping in. Freed rolled his eyes as Bixlow took the seat in front of him. Freed arched an eyebrow,

"Are you wearing pants?" He asked.

"Yes." Bixlow was angry.

"Where did you get them from?" He didn't hear him leave the house, they were either his own, or Laxus'.

"From your closet." Bixlow responded with a smile. Freed sighed.

"You can keep them." He did not want those back.

"Anyway, Why the hell would Cana be mad at me?" Bixlow whined bashing his head on the table again.

"Okay tell me what happened." Freed said putting his book on the table. Bixlow looked up and sighed.

"Okay so we had an awesome night, four times bro," He winked, Freed grimaced.

"Then when we woke up I wanted to go for our fifth round and she got pissed and left." He finished.

"I don't know why she left and why she was so mad!" Bixlow whined again.

"I really wanted to fuck." He bashed his head onto the table again. Freed could not believe this was Bixlow's problem.

"Are you kidding me?" Freed yelled. Bixlow lifted his head.

"She is pissed because she thinks that you are only using her for sex!" Freed yelled, trying to get some sense into him.

"But I would never do that." Bixlow said quietly.

"Well obviously you didn't make that clear to her." Freed responded. Bixlow stood up.

"What should I do?" He yelled to Freed desperately.

"Well go tell her that you don't just want her for sex!" Freed could not believe how dense Bixlow was acting.

"Okay…I will!" Bixlow ran out of the room. Freed waited to hear the door close before picking up his book again. He sighed, what an idiot.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Looking forward to my new laptop to finish this story!

Review Please!

:)


	3. Boys

Hey guys!

This is a tidbit, it was stuck in my head all day so i had to type it up.

Read&Review&Enjoy!

:)

* * *

><p>Laki wiped down the bar. Mira had at the last minute asked her to take the night shift. Not that Laki was busy, it was just so sudden. Laki had no clue why Mira would change at the last minute. Shaking her head she continued to wipe down the bar while refilling empty beer mugs. A large man stauntered over and took a seat right in front of her. She smiled when she saw his white hair sticking up.<p>

"What can I get you Elfman?" She put the rag she was using to clean under the counter.

"Hmmm…Where is my sister? Doesn't she usually work this night?" He scratched his chin.

"Oh she asked for a switch today, apparentally she had something to do tonight." Laki huffed as she waited for Elfman to decide on a drink.

"Okay, I'll one beer." He sat waiting for his drink. Laki turned to grab him a cup. At that moment a certain flame brain slumped over to the bar and sat next to Elfman.

"Sit up Natsu! A man does not slouch like a snail!" Elfman gave a goodhearted slap to Natsu's slumped back.

"Ah!" Natsu sat up rubbing his back. Laki gave Elfman his drink and looked over to Natsu,

"Need anything?" She noticed he looked like crap. He sighed.

"I don't understand girls." He stated. Laki was shocked,

"Uh I think someone needs me over there." Laki quickly walked to the other end of the bar. Natsu sighed and looked at the wooden counter.

"So what happened?" Elfman nudged Natsu. Natsu slowly looked up.

"Lucy is mad at me." He siged.

"Why?" Elfman ushered the fire mage to continue.

"I don't know." Natsu admitted.

"That is not manly! You should know what you have done and find a way to fix it!" Elfman pat Natsu on the back and finished his drink.

"Knowing Natsu he'll never fix anything." A ne voice joined in. Grey took the seat on the other side of Elfman.

"Shut up icicle." Natsu mumbled. He couldn't even bring himself to enjoy sparring with Grey.

"Woah what happened to you?" Grey was surprised that Natsu didn't fight back. Grey had been counting on the fact that Natsu would fight him, he was hoping that would have helped him get his mind off certain things. He never expected Juvia to like Gajeel. Well he knew they were friends, but, Gajeel was going out with Levy. It just didn't make sense, Juvia should be with Grey, Water and Ice. He sighed.

"What is with you both?" Elfman stood up.

"Neither one of you is manly! You issues with girls should be dealt with as a man! Face them and be clear about what you feel!" Elfman left. The two stared at each other then to the wooden counter. Be clear?

"I guess I could tell Lucy that I have no clue why she is mad but I would like to fix whatever it was that happened." Natsu said quietly.

"I could talk to Juvia I guess." The two sighed. They stood up.

"Time to find the girls." Grey nodded and the two were off.

**Bixlow**

He tried calling her cell but all he got was voicemail. He left a message. He sent her texts. He tried contacting her in so many ways. He walked in Freed's pants; shirtless to her house was sitting on the steps to her door. What could he do? How could he show her that he actually liked her? He let his head rest in his hands. It was dark out and Cana was definitely not in her house. Where was his girl? He leaned back and waited. As he was sitting there Natsu and Grey were walking by.

"Hey!" Bixlow yelled as they approached.

"Oh Hey Bixlow, what's up?" Grey asked as he and Natsu walked onto the steps.

"Have you guys seen Cana?" Bixlow asked.

"No, but we are looking for Lucy and Juvia. Got any clue where they might be?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe they are all together." Bixlow stood up and decided to go with them.

"Lets look for them." Grey motioned to get going and the three guys went off in search of the girls.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review!

:)


	4. Lets Play A Game!

Hey everyone!

I got my new laptop so uploads should come up at least once a week, which is better than before (cause I never knew when I would be able to upload before)

So here you go!

Read&Review&Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Girls<strong>

The girls were all seated and munching on snacks when Mirajane had an idea.

"Okay girls! Enough sitting around!" Everyone looked at her, Cana mid-chew responded to the sudden outburst,

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she continued to munch on popcorn. Mirajane had a huge smile on her face,

"We should play a game!" She looked at everyone. Erza had no rection, Juvia sweat dropped, Lucy and Levy had small smiles and Cana was still eating.

"What kind of game?" Lucy asked seeing as no one was responding.

"Well you know, games that girls have at sleepovers. " Mirajane was still waiting for a reaction from the girls.

"Like truth or dare?" Erza said slowly. All the girls looked at the red head. Mirajane clapped,

"Yes! That would be perfect! What do you say girls?" She looked around.

"Well I guess we could..." Levy started, she looked at Lucy,

"Yeah we could play that." Lucy added.

"Perfect! Lets get into a circle!" Mirajane commanded. All the girls shifted their chairs to be in a circle around the coffee table in Mirajanes room. No one know what to expect.

"Okay...Who goes first?" Levy asked heisitantly. The girls all looked around the circle.

"Well since no one is offering I'll choose first!" Mirajane looked around the circle and saw Cana still stuffing her face. Mirajane smiled,

"Cana." She watched as the mage swallowed and sat up. Cana stared back at Mira trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Truth...or dare?" Mirajane smiled holding her breath. She really didn'y know what Cana would choose nevertheless she was excited. Cana was trying to figure out why Mirajane would choose her first. She figured that if she chose truth it would probably be something about her and guys, but if she chose dare there was no way of knowing how crazy Mirajane would get.

"Umm...I'll choose...truth..." Cana was not sure how this was going to end up. Mirajane sighed,

"I was hoping you would go for dare... Either way, Redy for your question?" Mirajane leaned towards Cana. Cana nodded slowly and all the girls were quiet.

"How many times have you done it with Bixlow?" Mirajane was sure this was bound to be an easy truth. Cana was shocked, she was expecting something super embarassing. Her sex life wasn't some secret, she didnt mind, that is just an aspect of life.

"I believe last night was four times...hmmm...but before that was..?" Cana was busy trying to remember. Lucy and Levy were both shocked at how easily Cana had started to answer the question.

"There was this one time in Grey's house.." Cana continued. Juvia's cheeks turned red at the mention of the Ice mage.

"Ugh I can't remember how many times." She looked up and saw the shocked faces of the girls around her.

"What? It's not something you really count." She explained as everyone looked at her. She shook her head. Lucy looked over at Cana,

"Are you sure that is a good thing?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cana asked, she was surprised that someone was asking her about her relationship.

"Well I mean the fact that you guys, you know, do it so often..." The blond haired mage continued to pry.

"Doesn't that kind of ruin the relationship?" She asked in a whisper. Cana was shocked that someone would say that. To be honest, though, she had been feeling that the whole relationship had been mostly doing each other. She really liked Bixlow, but she had always wondered if the only reason he was still with her was because of the sex. The posibility that he was using her had always been in the back of her mind, she just didnt believe that he would do it.

"Lucy isn't that a bit out of line?" Levy poked Lucy in the side.

"Your relationship with Natsu isn't exactly perfect, so maybe you shouldn't pry at other peoples relationships." She finished. Levy felt the tension in the room rise.

"Juvia thinks that we should all stop and just play the game that Mirajane has started." Juvia interjected. She then sat back down and looked to the ground.

"Well Juvia don't you think that Levy should keep quiet as well? I mean itn't it because of Gajeel that you didnt get your chance with Grey today?" Lucy responded to the shy blue haired mage. Juvia continued to stare at the ground.

"Hey that isn't entierly my fault!" Levy shouted at Lucy,

"Just because Gajeel can't read the situation doesn't mean that it was my fault." She ended. She couldn't believe that Lucy had actually said that it was her fault. Mirajane did not like what was happening. It had been a tough day for all the girls emotionally, the whole point of the girls night was to wind down and relax.

"Girls why don't we just caml down and play the game." Mirajane asked softly. The girls all looked around.

"I did not invite you all over to fight, so if that is what you are here for, LEAVE." Mira pointed to the door. No one made a move for it so she continued,

"So Cana did you answer my question?" Mira wanted to get back on track.

"I'm not sure how many times, Is that enough of an answer Mira?" Cana looked at the white haired mage who was giddy to be back playing the game.

"Yes, Go ahead Cana you can ask whoever you want next." Mirajane waved around the circle. Cana nodded and looked around trying to determine who she could ask just to get this game over with. Her eyes landed on Erza who really hadn't said much all night.

"Hey Erza." She spoke to the red head. Erza was shocked, she did not expect to be chosen so quickly. She made sure the shock wasn't visible on her face.

"Yes." Erza resonded.

"Truth or dare?" Cana asked as she took a handful of popcorn. Erza really didn't have to think about this one.

"Dare." She responded. Levy and Lucy both had an intake of breath. She was the first one to choose dare. Cana lifted an eyebrow, she had been hoping Erza would choose truth. Not coming up with a dare Cana decided on the perfect thing.

"I dare you to choose truth when someone asks you truth or dare." Cana stuffed the popcorn in her mouth enjoying the small shock that Erza let slip. Erza had been expecting an actual dare that she would be able to pull off. She gave a curt nod and looked around the circle to Lucy.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" Erza watched the blonde shrink,

"Truth?" This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>Well there you go! A small chapter, to be honest I don't think this story will be very long in general.<p>

:)

Please Review!

I also have other Fairy Tail stories!


	5. Jump!

Okay people, Lets try to wrap this story up!

I think one more chapter and it will be done!

Read&Review&Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys<strong>

Dejected the three boys headed to the guild. They had absolutely no idea where their girls were at. They walked into the guild and headed straight to the bar where Laki was still working.

"Man where could they be?" Grey asked,

"No idea." Natsu shrugged. The three looked uber depressed sitting at the bar. Eventually Laki decided to go over to them.

"Uhhh what can I get you guys to drink?" She had no idea why they looked so...sad.

"Nothing..."Bixlow didnt even look up. Grey and Natsu simply sighed.

"Okay what the heck guys?" Laki placed her hands on the table and leaned towards them,

"What has got you three soo...down?" She pressed on.

"We can't find the girls." Natsu mumbled like a child.

"What? Which girls?" Laki asked.

"We can't find Lucy, Juvia, and Cana." Grey added. Laki laughed and all three guys looked up in shock.

"What the hell Laki?" Bixlow shouted. She settled her laugh down.

"You guys, they are sleeping over at Mirajane's." She walked off in a fit of giggles. The guys stood up and hightailed it out of the guild. Now that they knew where their girls were they were going to set things straight. The guys made it to Fairy Hills.

"Uh do you think we can go in?" Natsu asked,

"Well I think it would be okay if it was a quick visit." Gray responded, he wasn't really sure if they were aloud in either. Bixlow laughed,

"You're going to let a gate stop you from getting to your ladies?" Bixlow jumped up and over the gate. The two boys watched him as he reached one set of windows. Bixlow did not know where Mirajanes room was, which proved to be a very essential part of this task of getting Cana back. He ran back to the guys at the gate.

"Uh you guys wouldn't happen to know where Mirajanes room is would you?" He gave a sheepish grin.

"Well she never really mentioned where her room was, so no. Sorry." Grey responded scratching his head. Bixlow could not beleive these two. He shook his head and went back to the building. There were a few rooms that were lit up.

"CAAAAANAAAAAA!" Bixlow yelled. Natsu and Grey were shocked.

"Hey! You can't just go yelling in the middle of the night!" Natsu yelled at Bixlow.

"You Idiot, you can't yell either." Grey pushed Natsu. The two watched as Bixlow continued to yell Cana's name.

**The Girls**

Lucy had just finished dancing around the room with her shirt off as her dare. The girls were laughing so hard that they almost didn't hear the loud guy yelling outside.

"CAAAAANAAAAA!" They heard him yell again. Lucy put her shirt back on. The girls were all staring at Cana. She made no sign of moving to the window. Lucy shook her head,

"C'mon Cana someone is obviously calling for you." She stood up and went to the window. She pushed the window open and Saw Bixlow below.

"Ah! Lucy! Is Cana there?" Bixlow saw the Blonde stick her head out.

"Uh Just a sec!" Lucy called back. She popped back inside and stared straight at Cana.

"Bixlow wants to talk to you." Lucy stared pointedly at Cana, yet Cana refused to move. Lucy shrugged and took her seat next to Levy.

"If you don't talk to him I will let him keep yelling then." Lucy put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. The room was silent. Cana really did not know weather she wanted to talk to Bixlow at the moment or not. She liked him, that was for sure, but she didnt know if he was just using her. That made her feel uneasy.

"Go on Cana." Levy urged. She knew that Cana liked Bixlow, it was easy to see when she talked about him. She felt for the guy. She stood up and went over to Cana,

"Please talk to him Cana." She grabbed Cana's hand and pulled her up.

"But I don't know if I want to talk to him right now." Cana mumbled as the blue haired mage pulled her up. Levy smiled,

"Do you like him?" She knew the answer. Cana gave a half hearted laugh,

"Yeah." Cana reponded.

"Well then talk to him." Levy said as she gave Cana a small push to the window.

"But-" Cana started,

"CAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bixlow interjected. Cana took a breath and walked to the window,

"You're so freaking loud!" She shouted down to him. Bixlow let out a huge smile.

"You should hear yourself in bed." He gave a wink.

"You can't just go yelling that!" Cana was blushing as the girls were giggling behind her. Then she thought, _thats why he's here, he just needs someone for the night_. She gave a frown, he was using her.

"Is that what your here for? Another fuck?" Cana yelled down to him, she could feel her eyes prickle.

"What?" Bixlow was confused. He thought she would know that he actually liked her, that he didnt just keep her around for the sex. Then he remembered what Freed had told him, she needs to know.

"I don't just keep you around for sex." Bixlow yelled up. Cana was shocked, it was as if he had read her mind. She was confused, maybe she thought he said that,

"What?" She asked, she needed to know for sure that he meant it.

"I really like you Cana, and I do not keep you around for sex. I like being with you." Bixlow yelled. He could not believe he was saying these words out loud.

"Really?" Cana was so happy,

"You better not be keeping _me_ around for sex!" He yelled jokingly. Cana laughed,

"I would never, I like you a lot as well." Cana sat on the window sill.

"Cana careful, we are on the second floor." Levy said as she saw what Cana was doing.

"Sorry girls but I think I might need to be with my man tonight." Cana gave a wink to the girls and turned back to Bixlow,

"You better fucking catch me!" She yelled, she smiled as Bixlow moved closer to the building arms outstreched.

"Bye girls!" Cana jumped out of the room and landed straight into Bixlows arms.

"I thought you only wanted to screw me." She whispered as she hugged him.

"Never babe, I love you." He reponded. She moved with her face directly in front of him, noses touching.

"You love me?" She asked quietly. Bixlow hugged her closer.

"Hell yeah I do." He didn't expect that he would tell her this way.

"I love you too." She said and closed the space between them with a kiss. As she moved back he set her on the ground. She then noticed the two guys at the gate.

"Yeah all thats left is helping those two out." Bixlow laughed as he took her hand. They walked towards the gate.

"So you two need help, eh?" Cana leaned on the gate.

"Well lets see what we can do." She laughed as Bixlow helped her over the gate. It might have been late but the night was far from over.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

It's almost done!

XD


	6. Wrapping it up!

Hey Everyone!

This is the last chapter, also its really short.

So thanks for reading No Boys Allowed!

Read&Review&Enjoy

Also if you have any requests for a story about a couple from Fairytail message me!

* * *

><p>"Okay you," Cana pointed to Natsu,<p>

"You're going to have to buy Lucy a new purse, a good one." She then shifted to Grey,

"You need to just go to Juvia and tell her you like her, or at least give her a chance to tell you." Cana was satisfied with what she had told them.

"Do you think we could go and tell them now?" Grey asked,

"Yeah just like Bixlow went for you?" Natsu added.

"No boys allowed." Cana said with a wink, She grabbed Bixlows hand,

"Well as much as I would like to stay and see how it goes," She started,

"We gotta go." Bixlow finished he put an arm around her waist and the two were off.

"So I guess I better find Lucy a purse." Natsu waved and left as well. Grey was the only one left standing at the gate of Fairy Hills. He started pacing, when could he talk to Juvia? and Where? He was busy thinking about Juvia he didn't notice someone leave the building.

"Uhh...Uhh..Grey-sama?" He heard a small voice behind him. Grey turned to the gate and saw Juvia in a night gown.

"Juvia!" He went up to the gate, she also stepped forward.

"What are you doing out? Aren't you cold in that?" He mentioned her sleepwear. She gave a small giggle.

"Juvia doesn't mind the cold. "She looked straight up at him.

"Juvia wanted to talk to Grey-sama." She started, she then looked down at the ground as she started to fidget. Grey was impatient.

"Juvia I like you, I think you should be with me rather than Gajeel." Grey couldn't believe that he actually said that. Juvia's cheeks grew red.

"W-What?" Juvia was so overwhelmed with his confession.

"I said I like you." Grey reached through the gate for her hand and pulled her though. Her body morphed into water as she passed through the gate.

"Oh." Juvia was so happy that he held her hand.

"J-Juvia likes G-Grey-sama." She smiled, a blush still prominent on her face.

"Good." Grey smiled and pulled her closer and brought her into a hug. Everything turned out so well. Juvia could not wish for anything more as the two left Fairy Hills.

**The Next Day **

"What is this?" Lucy was sitting at the bar in the guild when Natsu had run up to her with a lumpy package.

"Open it!" He exclaimed. Lucy huffed and opened the package. Inside was an orange purse that was a bit mishapend.

"What-" She started.

"It's a fire proof purse!" Natsu yelled.

"That way I can't ruin it." Natsu waited for her reaction. She gave a small smile and giggled.

"Thanks Natsu." She opened her arms and he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"You don't have to squeeze me!" She yelled as he held on.

"But I love these kind of hugs!" Natsu continued.

"NAAAAATSUUUU!" Lucy yelled. Mirajane wiped down the bar and laughed. Everything was back to Normal.

* * *

><p>Well that was short, but so was the story in a whole.<p>

Remember I take requests for Fairytail couples!

Thanks for reading!

Leave a review!

XD


End file.
